Carry On Henry
|catalogue number = VC3176 CC1065 |rating = |running time = 87 minutes|re-released by = The Video Collection and Cinema Club VCI and Cinema Club|re-release date = }} Carry On Henry is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 16th November 1987, It got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 26th August 1991 and it got re-released by VCI and Cinema Club on 2nd October 1995. Description Cast * Sid James as King Henry VIII * Kenneth Williams as Thomas Cromwell * Charles Hawtrey as Sir Roger de Lodgerley * Joan Sims as Queen Marie of Normandy * Terry Scott as Cardinal Wolsey * Barbara Windsor as Bettina * Kenneth Connor as Lord Hampton of Wick * Julian Holloway as Sir Thomas * Peter Gilmore as Francis, King of France * Peter Butterworth as Charles, Earl of Bristol * Julian Orchard as Duc de Poncenay * Gertan Klauber as Bidet * David Davenport as Major-domo * Margaret Nolan as Buxom lass * William Mervyn as Physician * Norman Chappell as 1st plotter * Derek Francis as Farmer * Bill Maynard as Guy Fawkes * Douglas Ridley as 2nd plotter * Leon Greene as Torturer * David Prowse as Torturer * Monica Dietrich as Katherine Howard * Billy Cornelius as Guard * Marjie Lawrence as Serving maid * Patsy Rowlands as Queen * Alan Curtis as Conte di Pisa * John Bluthal as Royal tailor (uncredited) * Bill McGuirk as Flunkey (uncredited) * Jane Cardew as Henry's 2nd wife (uncredited) * Valerie Shute as Maid (uncredited) * Peter Rigby as Henry's courtier (uncredited) * Trevor Roberts as Henry's courtier (uncredited) * Peter Munt as Henry's courtier (uncredited) Credits Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Video Collection International: The Best of British Comedy: Carry On Classics promo from 1987 * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On Henry (1971) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of Carry On Henry (1971) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1991 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On Henry (1971) Closing (1991 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Carry On Henry (1971) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On Henry (1971) Closing (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Carry On Henry (1971) * The End * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info Original 1987 release The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy - Carry On Classics trailer from 1987 with clips of "Carry On Doctor", "Carry On Again Doctor", "Carry On Dick", "Carry On Loving", "Carry On Abroad", "Carry On At Your Convenience", "Carry On Behind", "Carry On England", "Carry On Girls", "Carry On Henry", "Carry On Matron", "Carry On Up the Jungle" and "Carry On Up the Khyber". Gallery 51aNW-y48ML._UL500_.jpg|Back cover Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Carry On films Category:Cinema Club Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:The Rank Organisation Category:BBFC PG Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy - Carry On Classics trailer from 1987